Jamais seul
by nathydemon
Summary: "On est frère et sœur comme ça il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui m'aimera dans l'univers." Quand les choses partent à la dérive il suffit parfois d'un petit rien pour se sentir protégé et qui mieux que la famille pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

 _Alors plusieurs choses. **1/** je n'ai pas de délais de publication j'essaye de poster au plus vite après avoir écris... j'essaye d'écrire au plus vite promis mais mon rythme n'est pas toujours régulier. **2/** cette fiction n'est pas recorrigée par ma siamoise. toutes les autres le sont enfin on essaye. donc si vous trouvez des fautes c'est probablement normal et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **3/** j'essaye de faire des chapitres courts pas plus de 2000 mots... j'essaye je m'en sort pas trop mal pour l'instant. **4/** cette fiction contiendra du yaoi! des couples d'hommes! oh mon dieu (bave)! ceux qui n'aiment pas, qui sont offusqués ou dégoutés sont priés d'aller lire autre chose plus à leur goût merci. **5/** les personnages ne sont en grande partie pas à moi mais j'ai joyeusement remanié l'histoire à ma convenance **6/** euh ben rien ne me vient pour l'instant mais peut être plus tard alors bonne lecture^^_

 _Ps : si vous trouvez une ressemblance avec une autre histoire ce n'est en aucun cas de ma faute il n'y a aucun plagiat c'est tout de l'original._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Claudia et John Stilinski étaient des parents heureux malgré les difficultés que la vie s'ingéniait à leur mettre sur la route. Et les épreuves, ils les cumulaient depuis le temps. Genim, leur fils adoré était un enfant adorable mais hyperactif et Claudia avait appris en début d'année qu'elle était atteinte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Le couple avait cependant tenu bon et avait tenté d'expliquer calmement la situation à leur fils.

Cependant l'enfant l'avait très mal prit et avait déclenché des crises de panique où il s'autodétruisait. Après avoir tout essayé, ils avaient été obligés de le faire interner dans un centre spécialisé. John, nouvellement nommé Shériff dans la petite ville de Beacon Hill avait prit ceci pour un échec personnel dans son rôle de père, et il avait fallu beaucoup de travail avec sa femme pour arriver à passer par dessus ce sentiment.

C'était grâce à ce travail que le couple se tenait aujourd'hui presque serein devant l'entrée du Centre de soins pour enfants. Ce centre, réalisé dans un ancien manoir abandonné avait été racheté par une fondation et créé pour les enfants ne sachant se contrôler et ayant besoin d'une médicamentation suivie. Des enfants comme Genim, en prises à des colères noires, à des crises de paniques, à des réactions extrêmes allant de la violence envers autrui à la violence sur soi-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, leur fils allait mieux, la nurse du Centre les avait appelé pour leur donner les derniers résultats du petit Stilinski et ces derniers étaient plus que satisfaisants permettant aux parents d'avoir enfin l'autorisation de le voir sans que ce dernier ne soit tenté de s'autodétruire.

Les deux adultes attendaient donc fébriles sur le perron du manoir que la nurse vienne les accueillir cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur petite terreur et étaient impatients de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Une femme en tailleur stricte coiffée à quatre épingles s'approcha d'eux et leur montra le jardin.

_ Monsieur et Madame Stilinski, soyez les bienvenus au Centre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Votre fils a été surprit ce matin à faire un échange de sang avec une de ses camarades. Il est donc de corvée de nettoyage du parc il devrait avoir terminé à présent.

John grommela avec un air désespéré qui fit sourire tendrement sa femme.

_ Je croyais qu'il était calmé.

_ Il reste un enfant hyperactif, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons changer sa nature profonde.

La tête de son mari et l'air hautain de la nurse tirèrent un éclat de rire à Claudia qui le réprima bien vite sous les regards noirs des deux autres. Puis un sourire illumina son visage quand elle aperçu son fils qui venait de les voir et se préparait à se jeter sur eux pour un énorme câlin. La nurse leur indiqua une table où ils pouvaient s'installer pour parler et les laissa en famille.

Genim n'éprouva nullement le besoin d'être interrogé pour leur raconter en long en large et en travers sa vie de tous les jours, leur laissant difficilement le temps d'en placer une. Habitués et même presque soulagés par ce brusque retour à la normale, les parents attendirent une diminution du rythme verbal de leur rejeton pour poser les questions qui les intriguaient plus particulièrement et dont ils n'avaient pas encore les réponses.

_ Dis moi Genim, commença Claudia s'attirant un râle de désespoir de l'enfant qui détestait particulièrement ce prénom. La Nurse nous a dit que tu avais été punis aujourd'hui. Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait un échange de sang avec une autre enfant.

_ Parce que c'est ma sœur et que les gens ils vont nous séparer et que elle restera pour toujours ma sœur comme ça. Les indiens ils le faisaient aussi. J'ai lu un livre dans la bibliothèque qui le racontait alors on a dit qu'on le ferait pour pouvoir être toujours ensemble.

John se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux.

_ C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait tu te rends compte et si elle avait une grave maladie dans le sang ?

_ Ben non elle est pas malade dans son sang elle est malade à cause de la drogue.

_ De la drogue, demanda Claudia empêchant son mari d'intervenir. Si tu nous racontais.

_ J'en sais rien moi c'est juste elle qui me l'a dit. Les gens ici ils veulent pas en parler mais elle a toujours été là depuis qu'elle est tout bébé. Je dis la vérité.

_ On te crois mon chéri, tu ne voudrais pas nous la présenter ?

Genim se leva rapidement et disparu dans les dédales du jardin. John lança un regard noir à Claudia.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaye de faire connaissance avec l'amie de notre fils.

La Nurse du manoir les rejoignit avec un plateau contentant des boissons fraîches et des biscuits. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de la disparition du gamin et encore plus quand elle le vit revenir avec son amie. Elle se demandait ce que ces deux là allait encore lui faire. Genim s'arrêta brusquement près de ses parents et la fillette lui rentra dedans poussant un grognement de mécontentement. La Nurse se décala après avoir posé le plateau et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la forcer à s'éloigner. La petite se dégagea brusquement le regard noir de colère et la nurse se dit que tout cela allait mal finir. Elle fit signe à un des infirmiers de préparer une seringue pour la petite et de se tenir prêt mais avant que quoique ce soit n'ai pu dégénérer, un long sifflement les interrompis.

John, ravi de pouvoir enfin se faire entendre, désigna les chaises en face de la sienne pour que les enfants daignent enfin s'asseoir. Sous le regard impressionné de la Nurse et de l'infirmier, il avait coupé la crise de la fillette en plein élan et cette dernière obéit sans grogner ou s'énerver comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal.

_ Genim si tu nous présentais ton amie à présent.

_ Papaaa ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

La fillette leva ses yeux verts sur le couple et les examina un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche calmement.

_ Bonjour, je suis Ananke.

Et moi c'est Nath... TO be continue^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_ Bonjour, je suis Ananké et je suis la sœur de Stiles.

_ Hum hum.

_ Nous sommes frère et sœur de sang parce que nous avons fait le rituel comme les indiens et mes parents sont d'accord parce que je n'ai pas de parent qui veut de moi.

_ Hum Hum.

La fillette crispa ses poings sur sa jupe mais reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était.

_ Stiles il voulait que vous soyez mes parents mais je lui ai dit que des parents ils voudraient jamais deux enfants malades. En plus que je suis une toxico parce que la fille qui m'avait dans son ventre c'était une drogué qui a prit plein de drogues pendant que j'étais là. Et à cause de ça je vais sûrement devoir rester au Centre toute ma vie.

_ HUM Hum.

_ Mais de toute façon c'est pas grave tout est payé parce que le monsieur qui a créé la Fondation et le Centre est le papa de celui qui était drogué et qui m'a mit dans le ventre de la fille droguée, il voulait pas que les gens soit au courant que j'existe et il était sûr que j'allais mourir rapidement.

_ Parce que c'est que font les bébés comme elle, on a regardé, précisa Stiles en s'incluant dans le discours. On a regardé sur internet et dans les livres des infirmiers. Et puis on a regardé son dossier aussi mais on s'est déjà fait punir pour ça.

_ Donc c'est pour ça que je sais que j'aurais jamais un papa et une maman comme les autres mais c'est bien que Stiles il soit mon frère de sang maintenant parce que comme ça je sais que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime dans l'univers.

_ HUM HUM !

La fillette craqua et rouge de rage, elle se retourna vers la nurse en hurlant et en se jetant sur elle pour essayer de l'étrangler.

_ ET LA GROSSE VACHE QUI MEUHMEUH DANS MON DOS DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE ELLE VA SE DÉPÊCHER DE CREVER DE SON CANCER DES POUMONS OU JE VAIS LA DÉFONCER JUSQU'À CE QU'ELLE AI FINI D'AGONISER !

Le Shérif de Beacon Hill, en tant que bon représentant de la loi, habitué à l'hystérie humaine et ayant élevé son fils, attrapa la fillette rapidement et la serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. Cette dernière continuait de hurler et de se débattre tandis que Stiles expliquait qu'ils avaient appris le dictionnaire pour s'amuser. Quand Claudia se décida à bouger et prit doucement mais fermement le petit visage rageur entre ses mains et la força à la regarder.

_ Concentre toi Ananké, regarde moi. Personne ne veut te blesser ici. Et John et moi sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance. On aurait adoré être tes parents.

John fit un bruit choqué s'attirant un regard noir de sa femme alors que à côté d'eux Stiles déblatérait joyeusement au sujet d'agrandir sa famille.

_ Je disais donc on aurait adoré être tes parents mais tu sais je suis très malade et je vais certainement mourir. Et je sais que John aura déjà du mal à s'en sortir seul avec Genim.

Ananké regardait la femme droit dans les yeux et se calma doucement avant de hocher la tête.

_ Je sais Stiles m'a raconté. On a fait du thé pour toi tu en veux ?

Claudia sourit doucement en hochant la tête alors que son mari desserrait sa prise sur l'enfant maintenant calmée. La fillette sauta à terre à côté de Stiles et regarda les deux adultes avec un air embêté. Stiles la poussa de l'épaule et elle grogna avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche le nez concentré sur ses chaussures.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait des problèmes, débita-t-elle d'une traite avant de disparaître à la course suivie de son frère.

L'infirmier leur emboîta le pas alors que la nurse s'installait avec les adultes restants.

_ Nous avions parlé de rester quelques temps avec votre fils, mais je comprendrais aisément si vous souhaitiez repartir dès aujourd'hui en emmenant l'enfant avec vous. Cette petite.

_ Est ce que tout ce qu'elle a raconté est la vérité, la coupa le jeune Shérif.

La femme prise au dépourvu fini tout de même par hocher la tête pour approuver les dires des enfants.

_ C'est une enfant de l'ombre, une erreur qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Et pourtant elle s'est battu pour vivre. La famille dont elle est issue ne reconnaîtra jamais son existence quand bien même ils payeront pour son éducation et pour ses soins jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt où jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se prendre en main. Ils ont bloqué une grosse somme sur un compte pour acheter son silence si jamais elle venait à vivre au delà de son adolescence. En attendant elle est condamnée à rester ici loin de tout. Ces deux enfants sont très intelligents et ont menés beaucoup de recherches pour arriver à découvrir la vérité. Bien évidement si vous veniez à révéler quoi que ce soit je nierais de même que toute personne au courant de la situation.

Claudia serra la main de son mari, les larmes au bord des yeux. John l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

_ Ma femme pourra rester quelques jours avec Genim, mais du fait que je viens de prendre mes fonctions de Shérif depuis peu, je ne pourrais pas rester. Je reviendrai la chercher le week-end prochain si ça vous convient.

La nurse hocha la tête et les quitta pour aller faire préparer un lit dans la chambre de Stiles.

Les enfants revinrent en courant avec le thé promis à Claudia qu'ils servirent généreusement à la jeune femme.

C'est après une longue journée entre jeux et histoires que John, rassuré sur l'état de son fils, les quitta pour rejoindre son poste. Il y passa par ailleurs une longue semaine, la pleine lune et une éclipse semblant rendre les gens complètement fous. Une personne avait même enfermé toute une famille dans sa maison et y avait mit le feu. Grâce à un appel anonyme, ils étaient intervenus rapidement mais au final trop tard. Car si par chance aucun n'était mort, tous les membres de la famille se trouvaient dans le coma au services des grands brûlés de l'hôpital avec peu de chances de survie. Sauf deux des jeunes qui n'étaient pas présents ce soir là avec leurs proches. En voyant ce frère et cette sœur se soutenir mutuellement, il avait réfléchit à son propre fils et à cette sœur qu'il s'était trouvé et sourit légèrement en pensant que Genim aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Parce que le fils McCall était adorable mais il avait du mal à se focaliser sur plusieurs personnes à la fois et le Shérif craignait que cela ne porte préjudice à son fils un de ces jours.

C'était rassuré qu'il avait reprit la route vers le Centre le vendredi soir venu et il se trouva ravi quand à son arrivé, on lui annonça que Genim pourrait rentrer avec eux le dimanche soir. Durant le week-end, Genim et Ananké s'étaient vu offrir de la part de Claudia et John des ordinateurs portables pour pouvoir garder le contact par messagerie et web-cam interposées. Les deux enfants ravis leur avaient fait la fête et avaient ensuite beaucoup pleuré à l'heure de la séparation.

Sur le perron, la main de la nurse Jackie sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de suivre la voiture, Ananké, les larmes aux yeux et serrant son ordinateur orange contre elle, regardait la famille Stilinski partir loin du Centre et loin d'elle. Son humeur redevint sombre et son caractère dur et grognon refit surface et d'un air décidé elle tourna le dos à la route avant d'inspirer profondément pour se reprendre et de rentrer dans le Centre sur une dernière pensée.

 _Tu es mon frère et je serais toujours là pour toi Stiles._

* * *

To be continue. tchu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Stiles sortit de sa jeep comme une furie, il claqua la porte d'entrée de la maison et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, tentant d'étouffer ses hurlements de rage et de désespoir dans son oreiller. Il avait tout fait pour ces foutus loups. Il avait apporté un soutien sans failles à Scott « tu es mon meilleur ami mais tu ne vaux pas plus qu'une vieille chaussette du moment qu'Alisson est dans les parages » et à la meute toute entière de Monsieur Dereck « je suis un alpha trop cool pour toi je vais te bouffer » Hale. Il avait trouvé des plans des plus farfelus pour sauver leurs foutus derrières poilus tout en mentant à son père le shérif qui se prenait la tête et déprimait face à ses cas irrésolus. Non parce que le coup du miracle ça marche un moment mais c'est pas éternel.

Et tout ce que ces foutus loups trouvaient à lui rappeler c'était qu'il était juste un humain inutile. Pour cela ils étaient indéniablement les plus forts. Ça et aussi pour le bousculer, le frapper, le rabaisser constamment. Il était passé par dessus tout en gentil Stiles innocent et adorable qu'il était mais là c'était le pompon. Ils venaient de le virer comme un malpropre en lui expliquant qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meute et que cela n'arriverai jamais. Qu'il était juste un boulet qui ferait tuer tout le monde, un inutile. Cela le rendait juste complètement dingue surtout si il devait compter le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé la vie des uns et des autres.

Mais sans lui Laura Hale serait certainement morte et non pas dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture, mise en scène pour éviter de mettre en évidence le coup de folie de l'oncle Peter Hale qui avait transformé Scott après avoir presque tué sa nièce. Franchement Stiles était presque prêt à payer une thérapie de groupe à toute la famille si elle venait à se réveiller un jour. Et il ne parlait pas de Peter-psychopathe-Hale, ce dernier ayant trouvé le moyen de mourir et de ressusciter et dont la thérapie était programmée, il restait juste à trouver le practicien. Il fallait d'ailleurs remercier l'aide de Lydia pour cette fabuleuse action. Le kanima Jackson, les Argents timbrés divers et variés, c'était grâce à Stiles que tout ça ne s'était pas complètement fini dans un bain de sang lupin. Oui pas complètement, parce que Stiles estimait remplir consciencieusement sa marge d'erreur de dix... non quinze pour-cents. Mais après tout il était juste un ado qui gérait des emmerdes plus grosses que lui alors la marge restait raisonnable.

Et là les alphas venaient juste de débarquer et Dereck-je-suis-supérieur-Hale au lieu de garder son meilleur atout à portée de main le virait comme si il était une fleur d'aconit fraîchement coupée. À peine un déchet sur leur chemin, juste bon à faire un hochet pour loup-garou. Aujourd'hui à dis-sept ans, après avoir risqué plus que sa part de vie pour des gens qu'il pensait être ses amis, Stiles était à nouveau seul face au monde.

Il sorti la tête de son oreiller en entendant un bruit familier sur son ordinateur et grogna alors qu'une fenêtre de communication s'ouvrait à l'écran. Il finit par se redresser et s'installer en boule sur son siège, son oreiller serré contre lui la tête cachée dedans.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essayes de fusionner avec ton oreiller mais je suis à cent pour-cents sûre que c'est strictement et humainement impossible.

_ nye woua mowiw.

_ What ?

Stiles releva légèrement la tête et lança plus distinctement.

_ Je veux mourir.

_ Par inhalation de plumes ? Où étouffé dans ton oreiller ? Tu veux que je fasse une simulation pour voir combien de temps ça prendrait. Sachant que tu n'es pas allergique aux plumes et en tenant compte de l'instinct de survie ça devrait prendre... oh au moins six mois.

_ Je te hais.

_ Ouais moi aussi je t'aime et si tu me racontais tout. J'ai une bonne heure à tuer avant mon prochain exam.

_ Il est huit heure du soir.

_ J'ai séché les cours ce matin ?

Stiles ricana et raconta sa journée à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'écran. Il parla une heure sans être arrêté une seule seconde. Son interlocutrice ne l'avait pas coupé et l'avait même écouté jusqu'au bout. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, le cœur encore douloureux mais l'esprit soulagé d'un poids, elle se redressa sur son fauteuil et le regarda gravement.

_ Tu as besoin de vacances. Tu viens ici. J'ai réservé les billets. Deux mois au bord de l'eau devraient te faire le plus grand bien.

_ Tu es tombée sur la tête ? J'ai des cours et papa a du travail qu'il ne laissera jamais tomber.

_ C'est non négociable. Tes cours on peut les récupérer en ligne facilement et c'est pas avec les notes que tu as que ton dossier va être flingué. Et monsieur le Shérif va faire son sport préféré, courir après les avions. Allez je suis certaine que vous en avez tous besoin. Depuis quand le Shérif de Beacon Hill n'a t-il pas prit de vacances ? Il a des adjoints il faut bien que ces pauvres bestiaux se rendent utiles de temps à autre. J'ai même réservé un taxi, il sera devant la porte dans une heure. Il faut que je te laisse je suis déjà en retard pour mon exam. Bisous Stiles.

Le jeune homme choqué de s'être ainsi fait avoir grogna devant son écran à présent noir et se décida à quitter sa chambre. Il se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée et regarda la photo de ses parents qui trônait sur une console avant de sourire doucement.

_ Papa, maman on part en vacances, lança-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

_ Tu disais mon chéri, demanda Claudia en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

Stiles fit un bon et poussa un couinement de terreur.

_ Maman ! Mais ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça ?

_ Allons Génim, comme si tu ignorais que j'étais là. Viens te mettre à table ton père ne devrait plus tarder.

Stiles la suivit en rouspétant sur ce satané prénom mais obéit sagement tout en observant chaleureusement sa mère. Contre toute attente Claudia Stilinski avait survécu, elle était passée par des moments difficiles et douloureux, au bord de la folie mais son état avait fini par miraculeusement s'améliorer et sous les yeux surpris des médecins, elle avait subi une rémission complète. Certains cherchaient encore aujourd'hui la raison de ce miracle. Stiles n'irait bien évidement jamais trahir ce sachet de thé qui avait maintenant sa place dans la cuisine et qui était régulièrement remplis de cette même recette qu'il avait établi enfant avec sa sœur de sang.

Sa mère lui demanda de raconter sa journée et il lui raconta ses cours en édulcoré. Évitant le sujet Harris qui était un véritable enfoiré ou celui de ces foutus loups qui étaient censés être ses amis. Son père arriva durant son discours et attaqua son repas de bon appétit après avoir embrassé sa femme et son fils. Arrivé à la fin de son monologue, Stiles signala les dernières nouvelles.

_ Oh et un taxi devrait arriver dans une demi heure pour nous mener vers des vacances à Miami. Une petite semaine pour vous et deux mois pour moi. Nan a déjà tout réservé tout préparé. Papa je pense que tes adjoints sont déjà sur le pied de guerre et maman je crois que mes cours ont déjà été pris et le bahut informé.

Les deux adultes s'étouffèrent, l'un dans sa bière, l'autre dans son plat de légumes et regardèrent leur fils ahuris. Avant que Claudia ne lance le branle bat de combat sous le regard courroucé de son mari.

_ Oh allez John ! Ce sont des vacances ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'en a pas pris ? Et puis depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas vu notre Ananké. Si tu savais comme je suis inquiète, elle ne nous dit rien et...

_ C'est bon c'est bon, la coupa son mari. Tu as gagné, allons préparer nos affaires durant le peu de temps qu'il nous reste plutôt que de t'écouter m'expliquer pourquoi tu vas gagner cette joute verbale.

_ C'est d'une évidence John, c'est parce que tu m'aimes.

Claudia l'embrassa joyeusement avant d'aller préparer leur sac pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle. John soupira en se disant qu'il n'arriverai définitivement jamais à avoir le dessus sur sa petite famille.

Alors que la famille Stilinski prenait le taxi pour l'aéroport le plus proche en direction de Miami, la meute Hale et la meute d'Alphas recevaient tous des messages sur leurs ordinateurs, téléphones et téléviseurs qui en laissaient certains perplexes et d'autres inquiets.

 _« Stiles G. Stilinski est mien ainsi que Beacon Hill, profitez bien du peu de répit qu'il vous reste. »_

 _To be continue ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le shérif s'attendait à un comité de réception à son arrivée à miami. Et effectivement, une personne les attendais lui, sa femme et leur fils avec une pancarte indiquant «Famille Stilinski moins un » les petits dessins d'animaux gambadant dans la forêt ne laissant aucun doute quand à la personne ayant réalisé cette pancarte. Leur guide les mena, non à un taxi comme ils le pensaient au premier abord, mais à une voiture de sport décapotable d'un rouge orange qui enthousiasma Claudia et Stiles au plus haut point. John s'empara des clés que leur tendait leur contact sous leur nez et déclara qu'il serait le seul chauffeur à bord puisqu'il comptait vivre encore un moment sans se faire arrêter par des confrères. Il refusait d'imaginer cette situation risible au plus haut point, et encore moins vivre l'humiliation que ce serait. C'était donc avec des passagers boudant, mais équipés de lunettes de soleil et les cheveux au vent, qu'il suivit la route indiquée par le GPS. Ce dernier les guida jusqu'à un entrepôt qui fit grimacer le père de famille.

_ J'espère réellement que c'est une blague.

_ Oh allons John nous n'avons encore jamais eu de mauvaises surprises quand nous sommes allé voir Ananké.

_ C'est la première fois qu'elle habite en dehors du Centre, je me souviens avoir entendu que c'était du temporaire et la dernière fois nous avons été accueillis au Centre par des zombies si ma mémoire est correcte.

_ Ça c'était trop cool, se remémore Stiles. Une partie de chasse aux zombies grandeur nature pour mon anniversaire c'était l'un des meilleurs cadeaux de toute ma vie. Bon sang j'espère que c'est un truc comme ça.

John ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son opinion et se fit couper par la reprise de la tirade de son fils.

_ Et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé j'ai toutes les vidéos et tu souriais sur chacune d'entre elle. Bien que j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais leur tirer dessus avec ton arme de service. Tu l'as pas prise hein ? Dis moi que tu l'as pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais avec ton arme de service pendant les vacances on dirait juste que tu t'attends au pire à chaque fois. Au fait tu sais que les zombies doivent être contaminés par une maladie dérivée de la rage ils en ont presque tous les symptômes sur du long terme. Bien que je ne suis pas sûr au niveau de la décomposition c'était comme si ils étaient morts et ressuscités mais pas assez.

John bâillonna son fils de sa main alors que la porte du hangar s'ouvrait.

_ Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu Stiles derrière la porte, les accueilli Ananké.

Elle leur adressait un grand sourire et était vêtue d'un haut de maillot et d'un mini short le tout couvert de cambouis de la tête aux pieds.

_ Tu lances un nouveau style, demanda Claudia en la serrant contre elle sans tenir compte de son état.

La jeune femme se figea et fini par retourner l'étreinte avec un petit sourire.

_ Non j'essaye de faire rouler une foutu voiture de collection rachetée à très bas prix. D'ailleurs papa j'aurais besoin de ton aide parce que là je crois que je n'en viendrais pas à bout.

_ Et moi tu ne veux pas de mon aide, intervint Stiles se voyant déjà abandonné pour le début de ses vacances.

Ananké lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

_ Bien sûr que si je veux toujours de ton aide. Et puis j'ai plein de trucs prévus pour nous deux. Ça va être tellement fantastique! Et puis il faut que tu apprennes le surf tout le monde fait du surf ici... Ou presque. Tu vas passer les deux mois les plus merveilleux et les plus épuisants de toute ta vie.

_ J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'oubliera les cours, les coupa John en rentrant les bagages dans le hangar là où sa femme venait de disparaître.

Stiles ricana alors qu'Ananké s'essayait aux grimaces dans le dos du shérif. Ce dernier lança une remarque comme quoi il les avait vus les faisant se redresser brusquement tous les deux avec un air penaud. Ils prirent le sac de Stiles pour lequel ils se battirent quelques minutes avant d'être rattrapés par la réalité et un bruit de fracas venant du hangar. Les deux firent le trajet en quelques secondes, prêts à affronter n'importe quel danger barres de fer en main. Leurs parents les regardèrent comme si ils avaient complètement perdus la tête avant de se moquer gentiment d'eux.

Stiles se lança dans une longue tirade expliquant qu'on ne criait pas comme si c'était la fin du monde si on était pas agressé physiquement et quand bien même John aurait sauté sur sa femme, il ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. Il était des choses que les enfants se devaient d'ignorer sur leurs parents. Il s'indignait de tout son possible parfois coupé par quelques remarques sarcastiques d'Ananké, telles que le fait qu'il avait déjà vu un porno ou que ses parents avaient bien dus le faire pour avoir l'infime honneur de le mettre au monde, alors qu'il essayai juste de mettre en avant son point de vue. Il était entrain de faire valoir qu'on avait depuis longtemps quitté le moyen-âge où les familles dormait ensemble dans le même lit, à noter que c'était complètement non hygiénique. Il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant se retrouver dans le même lit que ses parents en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Quand il fut coupé par le petit rire joyeux de sa sœur de sang à la vue de la tête oscillant entre le rouge et le vert des deux adultes présents. Elle passa un bras autour du cou de Stiles et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui poser un bécot sur la joue.

_ Si tu n'existais pas l'univers ne tournerai certainement plus sur son axe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour vivre aussi loin de toi depuis tout ce temps. Venez je vous fais visiter c'est un ancien poste de secours donc une sortie hangar côté route et une sortie côté flotte. La pièce là c'est la cuisine séjour ouvert avec baie vitrée sur la flotte à l'étage les chambres. La petite porte ici vestiaire/douches le reste est à l'étage.

_ Je peux constater que la somme dont tu as hérité à très bien été utilisée, fit remarquer John en admirant les lieux sous les couinements extasiés de sa femme.

_ En fait j'en ai pas utilisé beaucoup j'ai fait tous les travaux, j'avais besoin de quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer et puis d'autres du centre sont venus m'aider en échange de pouvoir se baigner tranquilles.

Stiles se précipita dans ce qui était de toute évidence la chambre de sa sœur, le lit suspendu étant en soit une excellent information, et il leur en claqua la porte au nez arguant qu'il allait se baigner l'eau ayant l'air trop bonne. John et Claudia se firent à leur tour montrer leur chambre après avoir acquiescé.

_ Le voyage a été long et je suis certaine que cela nous fera du bien à tous avant d'aller manger, confirma Claudia en tirant son mari derrière elle.

Ce dernier, las de se laisser faire, souleva sa femme et la porta, gloussante comme une adolescente, dans la chambre. Ananké sourit en secouant la tête et partit mettre quelques trucs au point dans le poste de surveillance avant d'aller prendre une douche sommaire et de les rejoindre dans l'eau, le cambouis c'était bien quand tu bossais dedans mais si il était possible d'éviter de polluer la mer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà cela pouvait être fantastique.

Loin de cette ambiance bonne enfant, à Beacon Hills, la meute d'Alpha commençait à se sentir sur les nerfs. Ils étaient surveillés. Ils le sentaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose gardait sur eux un œil constant. De plus une liste avec leurs noms, prénoms, dates et villes de naissances avait été placardée sur l'entrée de la cabane où ils s'étaient installés avec un petit message « _Vous ne serez jamais les maîtres des lieux. Beacon Hills m'appartiens. »._ La meute d'Alpha était sur le qui vive d'autant plus que les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan semblaient les avoir trahis. Chacun avait trouvé sur leur chemin un Lys noir et une enveloppe à leur noms dont le contenu les avait incités à se mettre sous la protection de l'Alpha Hale. Deucalion écumait de rage.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la réserve, dans la maison Hale, la meute paniquait. Stiles et ses parents avaient disparus et le seul indice qu'ils avaient était un lys noir et une enveloppe identique à celle des jumeaux qui venaient de les rejoindre avec pour seule explication qu'ils choisissaient de vivre. Tous regroupés dans le séjour de la demeure délabrée de Derek, ils regardaient leur alpha avec impatience, souhaitant plus que tout que cette lettre leur permette de retrouver Stiles. Mais le hurlement de colère de Derek leur indiqua qu'il en était tout autre. Il jeta le bout de carton maintenant froissé loin de lui et ordonna à ses bêtas de sillonner la forêt à la recherche de ce stupide humain et de ses parents. Puis, après avoir envoyé les humains se renseigner auprès des autorités compétentes, il parti chez Deaton pour voir si ce dernier ne pouvais pas l'aider dans ses recherches où avec sa famille.

L'oncle Peter resté seul dans le séjour délabré défroissa le carton, curieux de ce qui avait pu énerver aussi violemment son neveu. Et effectivement, si lui n'était pas mauvais en provocation, Peter se dit qu'il avait largement trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi retors que lui. Il posa le bout de bristol et le lys noir sur le manteau de la cheminée, juste sous un trait de lumière qui éclairait ces quelques linges.

 _« Votre échec, ma réussite. Vos pertes, mon profit. Elle est moi, je suis elle. La fatalité ne pourra que vous rattraper. L'avenir de Stiles G. Stilinski est mien et nul ne pourra s'y opposer. Je suis son destin, oserez vous me défier. »_

* * *

 _Il faut dire que Derek s'énerve facilement pour rien non? A plus pour la suite.^^ ah et merci à ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusqu'au chapitre 4 vraiment^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Si John Stilinski ne prenait pas souvent de vacances, et ce au grand désarroi de sa famille, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais plus parce qu'il avait un peu peur que quelqu'un réussisse à faire exploser sa ville en son absence. Mais après trois jours complets en compagnie de sa femme et de ses deux enfants il en était venu à la conclusion que les seules personnes qui pouvaient réduire une ville à l'état de gravas se trouvaient peut être avec lui. Il lui semblait que tout à son travail il avait réussi à oublier la légère hyperactivité de sa femme et la lourde hyperactivité de son fils. Sachant que Ananké n'était pas en reste et gérait ses colères en dépensant le plus d'énergie possible, il se souhaitait rapidement de retour au travail.

Il regarda la brochure sur la plongée sous marine qui faisait face à son bol de petit déjeuner et la cafetière pleine un peu plus loin. Il jeta ensuite un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine indiquant six heures du matin et se mit la cafetière de côté après avoir rempli son bol à ras bord. Il aurait besoin de munitions pour survivre à cette longue journée.

Stiles débarqua en short de bain et encore humide de sa douche, il posa un baiser sur la joue de son père et plongea la tête dans le frigo pour en sortir de quoi préparer un gargantuesque petit déjeuner pour quatre.

_ Tu veux qu'on coule, demanda John en le regardant faire.

_ Mais non papa la graisse fait flotter, lui répondit Ananké en passant la porte de la cuisine un appareil photo à la main.

John la regarda prendre une photo de Stiles et secoua la tête amusé quand elle planqua l'objet du délit alors que le modèle se retournait avec un air suspicieux sur le visage. Mais le cuisinier fini par retourner sur ses pan-cakes qui menaçaient de brûler. Ananké se pencha sur John et l'embrassa sur la joue en essayant de lui piquer son bol de café mais ce dernier n'était pas shérif pour rien et il lui attrapa la main rapidement.

_ Tu manques de discrétion miss, sourit-il amusé. Pas de café pour toi, c'est incompatible avec ton régime tu le sais.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura de façon à ce que son fils ne l'entende pas.

_ De plus tu ferais bien de t'en tenir éloignée si tu ne souhaites pas que je dénonce tes activités à ton frère.

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de l'homme en gémissant.

_ Tu es trop injuste avec moi.

_ Tu me trompes de bon matin John, les salua Claudia en passant derrière eux pour aider Stiles. Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

_ Plongée, s'exclama Ananké en bondissant de son siège qui manqua de se prendre le café sur les genoux. Et après... rien de prévu pour l'instant. On improvisera quand John fera la sieste du millénaire je suppose. Tu sais que tu as l'air épuisé ? C'est l'âge ou tu fais encore l'impasse sur tes légumes.

John ouvrit grand les yeux et s'élança à la poursuite de sa fille.

_ Espèce de petite ! Attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus !

_ Ah ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, s'écria Ananké en courant à travers les pièces. Il te reste encore quelques forces être flic entretien un peu finalement ! Stiles pas trop de viande rouge pour lui !

_ Pas de soucis, répondit l'adolescent sous le rire clair de Claudia avant de partir dans un long monologue sur la nourriture saine que le shérif devrait ingurgiter pour sa santé.

Stiles légua la cuisine à sa mère quand son Shérif de père toussa dans son dos d'un air menaçant. Il poussa ensuite un petit couinement peu viril et parti rejoindre Ananké dans sa fuite du grand méchant policier qui en voulait à sa vie. Heureusement pour eux Claudia en bonne mère, sauva ses enfants de son terrible mari d'un baiser et d'une assiette de pan-cakes et de bacon.

_ Je suis pas sûre que ce soit d'une quelconque aide pour son régime alimentaire, fit remarquer Ananké en attrapant la bouteille de sirop d'érable et son assiette de crêpes.

_ Et bien c'est les vacances alors votre père à bien le droit de faire une petite entorse à son régime et puis ce n'est pas comme si il était complètement inactif.

_ Ça c'est on est au courant, toussa Stiles dans son verre de jus d'orange.

John rougit légèrement et grogna d'accélérer le mouvement sans quoi il les laisserait là et partirait plonger seul. Il fut ravi d'être obéit et reprit son repas, autant en profiter tant que sa femme le soutenais encore et ne s'alliait pas avec leur fils adoré pour lui servir toute cette verdure soit disant saine pour la santé.

La plongée fini d'achever le pauvre homme qui s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit sous les sourires amusés de sa famille qui l'abandonna pour faire un tour des magasins. Il maudit la sonnerie qui le réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Après avoir cherché un réveil inexistant dans sa chambre, il se décida d'en sortir pour trouver la source de ces bruits stridents.

_ Ananké, demanda-t-il en entrant dans une pièce pleine d'écrans.

Il y surprit sa fille essayant d'atteindre un haut parleur debout sur les accoudoirs d'une chaise à roulettes. Il se rapprocha vivement et stabilisa l'élément volatile avant de rattraper la jeune femme qui s'en trouva déstabilisée.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui est passé par ton cerveau dégénéré pour te mettre en équilibre sur ce siège à roulettes, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit. Et coupe cette foutu sonnerie !

Ananké s'aida de son père pour descendre et cliqua sur trois touches et sur une quatrième pour couper la voix qui avait commencé à parler.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda l'homme suspicieux en voyant sa fille se tourner vers lui avec un air angélique sur le visage. Et ne me fais pas le coup de l'innocence personnifiée je suis shérif j'en vois tous les jours et des vraiment innocents pour certains.

Ananké bouda et haussa les épaules.

_ Rien de grave, je travaille à me faire des amis.

_ Bien je vais faire semblant d'y croire. J'espère pour toi que ces photos de ton frère affichées sur cet écran ne font pas partie de ton plan pour te faire des amis sans quoi je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te mettre en cellule pour te rafraîchir les idées.

Ananké hocha la tête et attrapa le bras de John et le tira avec elle hors de la pièce en fermant soigneusement la porte dans leur dos.

_ On voulait aller manger des chichis sur le bord de la plage ce soir après un restaurant tu te joins à nous ?

_ Tu sais que détourner la conversation ne changera rien au fait que je sais que tu complotes quelque chose.

_ Je peux toujours essayer. Alors ces chichis ?

_ Vas pour de la nourriture grasse et frite, tu sais que je ne dirais jamais non. Claudia, Stiles, vous êtes prêts pour sortir manger ?

_ Bien sûr, répondirent les deux en les rejoignant à la voiture de location.

Plus loin à quelques heures d'avion de là,

Deaton choqué, recevait des photos de Stiles enchaîné, en esclave et couvert de bleus qu'il hésitait fortement à transmettre aux loups. Malheureusement pour lui, un Scott inquiet s'appropria les photos et appela tout le groupe à le rejoindre.

_ Il n'y avait que ces photos, demanda Peter intrigué.

Deaton secoua la tête et montra un bouquet de lys noirs attachés par un ruban orange vif couvert de tâches de sang. Lydia plissa les yeux son bon goût naturel étant blessé par cette couleur si violente avant de dénouer le ruban et de le placer à la lumière.

_ Ce sont des mots.

Derek lui arracha le message des mains et le renifla pour en trouver l'odeur avant d'éternuer à cause du poivre noir qui avait été aspergé dessus et de hurler de rage en le jetant à terre.

Deaton ramassa le morceau de tissus et le déchiffra en essayant d'ignorer Peter qui en faisait de même par dessus son épaule en louant l'esprit tordu du kidnappeur de Stilinskis.

 _« Son sang que vous voulez vous approprier est mien, si chaud quand il coule dans mes veines et sur mes doigts. Vous ne serez jamais que de la seconde zone il m'obéira fatalement pour l'éternité. »_

* * *

 _Dans la série des photos nous avons aussi des Stiles en maillot, sous la douche, entrain de faire du surf ou de jouer avec des dauphins...bave...^^ à bientôt._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

John hésitait, il hésitait vraiment à laisser ses enfants seuls pour les jours à venir. Il était là à l'aéroport en train de se dire qu'il allait laisser en liberté ses deux monstres hyperactifs, en pleine liberté sans contrôle parental! Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la pire idée qu'il aurait jamais pu avoir. Cependant il avait du travail et il ne pouvait négliger ce dernier plus longtemps. Et puis il aurait un peu plus de temps pour se retrouver avec sa femme. Cet argument suspicieux venait d'Ananké qui l'avait énoncé avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai. Raison de plus pour laquelle il avait failli suggérer à Claudia de rester avec les enfants quelques temps.

Et le couple se retrouvait là, prêt à prendre l'avion sans que le shérif n'ai encore compris comment ils y étaient arrivés. Il avait bien évidemment laissé toute une longue liste de recommandations et de règles à suive ainsi que tous les numéros de téléphone à joindre en cas d'urgence. Il avait été tenté, en passant devant un magasin, d'acheter des bracelets avec des plaques où étaient gravés noms prénoms adresses et numéro de téléphone à joindre comme pour les animaux mais Claudia, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, l'en avait finalement dissuadé.

Il était clair pour John que retrouver sa sœur pour cette semaine de vacances en famille avait fait un bien fou à son fils qui semblait enfin reposé et mieux dans sa tête. Enfin aussi reposé qu'il pouvait l'être pour un hyperactif insomniaque. Le père de famille regarda attentivement les deux adolescents qui embrassaient Claudia à force câlins poulpesques pour Stiles et de petites bousculades pour Ananké qui avait aujourd'hui encore du mal à initier les gestes d'affection. Leur avion annoncé les tira tous de ce moment de félicité familiale et après une dernière bise, ils passèrent la sécurité laissant leur futur derrière eux.

_ Rappelle moi comment nous avons eu la merveilleuse idée d'autoriser ces deux jeunes drogués à vivre en pleine liberté sans surveillance d'aucune manière ?

_ Oh allons John, ils sont grands et indépendants. Ils savent faire la part des choses et si jamais quoique ce soit devait arriver ils sont suffisamment débrouillards et intelligents pour se sortir de toutes les situations catastrophiques. En cas de fin du monde je suis persuadée que ces deux là survivraient au nez et à la barbe de tous.

_ Comme si ça pouvait me rassurer, grogna John. Je reste persuadé qu'ils vont la provoquer cette fin du monde. Je suis sûr qu'Ananké prépare un mauvais coup, je l'ai trouvée avec des photos de son frère en retouche sur son ordinateur et elle les a fermées précipitamment.

_ Oh oui je sais, s'extasia Claudia en tirant de son sac un livre qu'elle tendit à son mari. Elle a fait un livre photo des vacances pour nous regarde comme elles sont magnifiques !

John grogna mais, retrouvant les photos qu'il avait aperçu sur l'ordinateur, il se dit un instant qu'il était vraiment trop suspicieux avec ses enfants et il laissa couler.

_ Très bien mais si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit je les fais rentrer immédiatement à la maison et ce sera non négociable.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas vu autrement, approuva Claudia en souriant et en se pendant à son bras. Allez viens, allons profiter de notre vie de jeunes mariés en toute liberté.

John sourit à son tour et présenta leurs billets à l'hôtesse attendrie face à leurs regards amoureux. John avait profité de cette petite semaine pour organiser en toute discrétion un renouvellement de leur mariage en toute simplicité, eux, leurs enfants et un prêtre qui avait trouvé la spontanéité de cette famille adorable. Claudia exhibait une mine resplendissante ainsi une bague sertie de rubis qu'elle ne se lassait d'admirer.

Le premier soupir de soulagement de John fit face à sa maison, cette dernière avait à priori survécu à leur absence. Pas de porte enfoncée, la voiture du shérif était toujours là avec tous ses pneus et aucune explosion d'aucun genre n'avaient apparemment eu la merveilleuse idée de se manifester.

Son deuxième soupir de soulagement fut lâché le lendemain matin, quand il arriva au poste de police après un petit tour en ville. À priori aucune hécatombe n'avait fait lieu et place de leur absence. Bien sûr Beacon Hill était une petite ville où rien n'était sensé arriver mais il lui semblait que depuis quelque temps c'était le lieu de regroupement de tous les tueurs en série de ce côté des états unis. Mais, oh joie bienvenue, ces derniers semblaient avoir prit des vacances en même temps qu'eux. Il espérait juste vraiment que Stiles n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires et qu'il s'en était tenu très loin. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais parié le moindre sou là dessus.

Le shérif bomba le torse et d'un regard serin pénétra sur le chef lieu de son territoire où ses subordonnés l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements, des cris et des sifflements de joie. Ainsi qu'une très jolie photo de sa femme et lui à leur remariage en format poster XXXXXL. Il grogna en se passant une main sur le visage et maudit trois à dix fois chacun de ses deux enfants avant de se reprendre et de sourire à ses collègues.

_ Alors Chef, les vacances étaient bonnes, demanda son adjoint avec un sourire taquin. Pas trop épuisantes ?

_ Il me semble avoir vu quelques voitures qui semblaient être mal garées au niveau du centre commercial. Peut être devrais tu prendre Jones avec toi et aller y jeter un œil.

L'agent Parrish leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'éloigna vers son bureau à reculon.

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste une option.

_ Tu supposes bien, répondit le shérif fier d'avoir réajusté son autorité sur ses hommes qui reprenaient tous leurs tâches et se faisaient le plus discrets possible.

Si la journée de John se démarrait sur des chapeaux de roues et de façon assez satisfaisante, celle de Claudia se révéla beaucoup plus étrange. En effet son mari avait quitté la maison depuis seulement quelques minutes à peine que des coups violents résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Souhaitant sauvegarder cette dernière et pensant que son tendre époux avait oublié toutes ses clés dans un coin, elle alla ouvrir en souriant amusée. Son sourire laissa cependant place à un air intrigué quand au lieu de l'homme attendu, s'en trouvaient deux et pas n'importe lesquels. Les deux mâles éveillés de la famille Hale.

Claudia n'avait jamais eu de réel contact avec les membres de cette famille pourtant influente dans sa ville et n'hésitait pas à afficher son étonnement des plus flagrants à les avoir sur son palier.

_ Vous êtes là, constata l'aîné des deux qu'elle se souvenait être Peter Hale.

_ Et bien oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai ouvert la porte, vous vous accorderez avec moi pour dire qu'il serait difficile pour moi d'ouvrir la porte ici si je n'y étais pas. Et comme c'est ma maison... et bien il est logique que j'y sois non ? Mais entrez donc j'aillais refaire du chocolat chaud et me lancer dans la peinture ça peut bien attendre un peu. Enfin vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Un grognement et un ricanement accueillirent sa tirade mais les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison le nez légèrement en l'air en train de sniffer sa maison. Claudia leur indiqua le salon tout en constatant qu'ils continuaient ça en essayant de rendre ça discret. Elle revint avec trois tasses de chocolat qu'elle distribua et s'assit en face d'eux dans le canapé avant de reprendre la discussion. En commençant par le sujet qui la titillait depuis quelques secondes. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait mais on ne pouvait jamais renier que son fils c'était elle tout craché le manque de filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche compris.

_ Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que je me suis absentée quelques jours que ma maison sent gravement le renfermé. À moins que quelqu'un n'ai caché un cadavre dans la cave mais à la dernière vérification qui date d'avant mon départ il n'y en avait pas. Vous n'êtes pas venus cacher un cadavre chez moi pendant mon absence hein ? Oh mon dieu ! Vous l'avez fait et vous allez me tuer ou me forcer à coopérer avec vous pour le cacher ! Si jamais John apprends ça il vous poursuivra jusqu'en enfer et il n'y aura plus jamais de paix et de tranquillité dans ma famille.

Dereck grogna alors que son oncle explosait de rires.

_ Rien de tout ça, répondit l'aîné pour la tranquilliser. Nous avons remarqué que soudainement toute votre famille avait disparu et comme votre fils Stiles passait beaucoup de temps avec mon neveu et leurs amis cette disparition n'a pas manqué d'inquiéter tout le monde. Surtout que votre fils ne répondait pas à son téléphone et avec les derniers événements arrivés à Beacon Hill ces derniers temps.

Claudia les étudia un certain temps leur donnant l'impression de passer aux rayons x. Puis un sourire malicieux orna le visage de la maman.

_ Bien sûr je comprends et bien vous voyez mon mari et moi allons bien. Nous avons juste prit quelques jours de congés pour s'offrir une nouvelle lune de miel. Stiles doit certainement être en vadrouille quelque part ça fait déjà quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et que je ne l'ai vu. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas c'est mon fils il saura très bien s'en sortir et puis je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas seul. Bien à présent je vais devoir prendre congé puisque j'ai de la peinture sur le feu.

La porte d'entrée sonna alors que Claudia allait l'ouvrir ce qui l'incita à continuer son mouvement avec un peu plus d'entrain. Elle fit face à un livreur avec un magnifique bouquet de lys noirs qui firent se tendre les deux hommes à sa droite. Tout en les gardant au coin de l'oeil elle les renifla avec bonheur et remercia le livreur avant de prendre une carte qui lui fut arrachée des mains. Elle se retint de rire et de sourire et afficha un air inquiet alors que le message délivre les mettaient sur les nerfs.

 _« Le destin de l'humanité est unique est mortel. Seul le sang qui coule dans ses veines prouve les bienfaits de son existence. Son cadavre vous sera rendu quand la fatalité l'aura transformé. »_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Depuis une petite demi heure Stiles faisait l'idiot, appuyé sur le dossier d'un banc, sur une paire de rollers. Depuis une heure, qu'il avait été lâchement abandonné par Ananké qui, s'étant tout à coup rappelée de quelque chose de super urgent à faire, l'avait laissé là avec pour ordre de s'acheter une glace, un livre et voir même de draguer quelqu'un si il venait à s'ennuyer et de ne surtout pas partir de là. Et voilà donc une demi heure qu'il tournait en rond, littéralement, autour du banc.

La glace et le livre avaient vite été expédiés et il était pour lui hors de question d'aborder quiconque dans la rue ou ailleurs. Si les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis les plus proches arrivaient à le détester et à le rejeter, il ne voyait pas quel intérêt pourraient lui porter des inconnus. Quand bien même ces derniers pouvaient avoir l'air doux, gentils et sexy.

Stiles se laissa couler jusqu'au sol de désespoir en regardant les surfers prendre des vagues fabuleuses et se remonta pour se laisser pendre sur le dossier du banc, tel une limace désœuvrée, en gémissant de désespoir. Parfois il haïssait sa sœur qui pouvait apparaître et disparaître aussi vite qu'une étoile filante qui aurait le feu aux fesses.

Pourtant leur journée avait si bien commencée. Ils s'étaient levés en paix, après une nuit complète de jeux, de rires, de discussions variées et de quelques petites heures de sommeil grappillées entassés sur un transat au bord de l'eau. Puis ils avaient prit un petit déjeuner assez copieux tout étudiant leurs cours. Et autant dire que si travailler avec Scott pouvait être fatiguant, les études n'étant clairement pas un sport prisé chez les quelques neurones survivants du jeune homme, travailler avec Ananké était toujours une source de divertissement sans fin.

Son adorable petite sœur passait la moitié du temps à pester contre des règles sois disant honteuses et à se battre avec ses affaires qui passaient leur temps à disparaître et à désobéir. Le tout était bien évidement coupé par des échanges de théories, fumantes et fumeuses, et des réalisations d'exercices à quatre mains qui ravissaient l'esprit toujours en mouvement du brun.

Mais son si bon jour avait tourné en ennui mortel quand Ananké l'avait laissé là, près de ce banc qu'il s'était alors approprié et son cerveau qui avait besoin d'une occupation était en train de craquer. Ce qui expliquait avec brio son état de larve-sur-banc-public prononcé.

Cependant quelque chose titilla son instinct et sans pour autant quitter sa posture des plus étranges, il fit un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait avant de mettre la main sur ce qui l'ennuyait. Une bande de jeunes « je-me-la-joue-mâle-alpha » s'approchait dangereusement pour le virer de son banc et le réquisitionner. Connaissant ce genre de créatures comme il les connaissait, Stiles ne doutait pas un instant que ces dernier en profiteraient pour le ridiculiser plus bas que terre. Tout en songeant qu'il était fatiguant d'être lui, l'hyperactif se redressa de son dossier si confortable pour se tourner vers le groupe posté juste derrière lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, la bouche béante.

_ Stilinsky, le toisa un blond frisé avec mépris. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ta famille a enfin décidé de se débarrasser de toi ? Ou alors tu as enfin compris que ta présence était une épine dans le pied de l'humanité. Quoique non si c'était le cas tu serais certainement mort n'est ce pas.

Stiles grimaça, l'art d'être un connard fini selon Jackson Whittemore. Si il y avait bien une créature sur terre qu'il se serait bien passé de retrouver à ce moment précis de sa vie c'était bien ce blondinet avec une si haute opinion de lui même que cela frôlait la stratosphère. Stiles serra les poings et les dents se retenant d'en mettre une à ce m'as-tu-vu puis il prit discrètement une profonde inspiration avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, laissant s'écouler sa rage.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Whittemore tout le monde ne peut pas fuir ses problèmes la queue entre les jambes. Mais je croyais être enfin débarrassé de toi et de tous tes compatriotes sans cœurs et sans cervelles pour mes vacances. Il faut croire que les mauvaises surprises existent encore. Tu veux quoi ? Ce banc ? Désolé j'étais dessus je suis donc prioritaire allez donc asseoir vos grosses fesses de riches ailleurs. Tu veux m'emmerder ? C'est fait ta présence a suffit à pourrir ma journée félicitations tu as gagné le gros lot tu peux faire demi tour. Contempler la vue ? Trouve toi une autre pissotière p'tit loup ce coin là est à moi.

Le loup en question grogna de colère, prêt à acquérir ce territoire qu'il pensait être sien de bon droit quand il vola tout simplement par dessus bord se retrouvant dans la même position que Stiles un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier surpris cligna des yeux et explosa de rires se retenant tant bien que mal au pauvre banc qui décidément en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres.

Ananké se redressait, les mains bien installées sur le postérieur qui lui avait évité une chute, tout en pestant contre un chien et son irresponsable de maître, au bout de la laisse, qui lui avaient valu cette même chute. Elle croisa le regard de son frère qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et survola du regard le groupe d'ados qui les entouraient.

_ Ah au fait j'étais en train d'appeler les constables vu que je ne te trouvais plus. C'est qui tes nouveaux amis ?

_ Les constables, questionna un des types avec un rire gras. C'est quoi ça une nouvelle invention ?

_ Ça s'appelle un mot, il vient du dictionnaire et était autrefois utilisé dans notre merveilleuse langue pour désigner les flics, les railla Stiles.

_ Aooww c'est trop mignon j'ai jamais vu des humains courir aussi vite, constata la jeune femme appuyée sur Jackson l'empêchant de se relever alors que les autres détalaient comme des petits lapins en pleine nature.

_ Hey Jackjack, tu t'étais fais une réserve de nourriture avec tes potes à portée de main, demanda Stiles en retenant un nouveau fou rire alors que la scène prenait place dans son esprit. Au fait pourquoi tu ne te relèves pas ?

_ Oh, s'exclama Ananké avec un faux air désolé et paniqué sur le visage. Je dois lui avoir coincé un nerf le pauvre chou ! Attends deux secondes je vais t'arranger ça.

D'un coup de main parfaitement maîtrisé et bien sadique, elle manipula le nerf sciatique, sciemment bloqué un peu plus tôt pour empêcher la menace de bouger, tirant un hurlement de douleur du tas de muscles sous ses petits doigts de fée. Jackson se releva et se rapprocha d'eux en boitant, les yeux brillants et menaçants.

_ Joli, nota Ananké. Ça clignote sur commande aussi ? Et ça change de couleur sur commande aussi ? C'est quoi comme espèce de pouvoir ça ? Quoi que je ne sais pas si ça a franchement une efficacité quelconque tu es une guirlande de noël ?

_ Je serais toi je ferais gaffe ça va encore faire mal quelques temps. Et un faux mouvement et pouf bloqué encore, expliqua Stiles à un blond ahuri avant d'expliquer à sa sœur que c'était un loup garou ex sac à main lézardé.

Jackson ne compris pas comment il avait pu passer d'une journée avec ses « amis » de cours à une journée avec deux déjantés du cerveau mais il se fit traîner dans un restaurant puis des magasins puis sur la plage pour une séance de surf, dont il se serait bien passé, sans pouvoir s'échapper un instant. Il avait voulu s'imposer grogner frapper comme le méchant loup qu'il était et la seule chose qui en était ressortie était une laisse et un bâillon ajoutés dans les achats avec menace de s'en servir sur lui. Stiles s'était même servit de lui comme pilier pour éviter de mourir de rire affalé par terre comme la loque humaine qu'il était.

Oh bien sûr le loup avait bien essayé de fuir mais le dégénéré était en plein apprentissage du système nerveux avec l'autre folle furieuse méthode qu'il avait couplé avec des aiguilles d'acupuncture dont le lancer et l'effet était redoutables. Il digérait mal l'humiliation d'avoir vu la petite excentrique tourner autour de son cadavre en sautillant, tapant des mains et félicitant l'autre qui prenait la pose le pieds sur sa proie. Plus jamais il ne provoquerait Stilinsky et sa copine déjantée. Jamais ! Même Lydia à côté était un petit agneau dans le pâturage. Le loup se résigna donc et montra patte blanche aux deux marsupilamis qu'il allait soigneusement éviter une fois qu'il aurait pu fuir.

Deucalion était perturbé, chaque jour Ennis, Kali et lui revivaient les tourments des membres de leurs meutes qu'ils avaient exécutés et chaque jour un peu plus quelque chose en eux changeait, le démon en lui s'apaisait. Chaque jour leur était livré un colis contenant des objets appartenant aux membres de leurs anciennes meutes toujours accompagnés d'un lys noir. À croire que leur tourmenteur avait des actions dans cette fleur. Parfois l'homme insaisissable qui leur apportait ces colis et qui avait fini par se montrer restait avec eux pour manger un morceau de repas qu'il leur apportait. Sans jamais ouvrir la bouche mais de plus en plus avec ce foutu sourire qui mettait Kali dans des états de rage assez fabuleux. La livraison du jour pourtant était assez unique et n'avait jamais été vue chez l'un d'entre eux. Un cœur dans un bocal. Un faux, enfin il l'espérait, cœur rose fluo dans un bocal rempli de formol qui avait fait éclater Ennis d'un lourd rire nerveux. Et une petite carte accompagnée d'un lys noir.

 _« C'est le destin, une fatalité qu'on ne peut renier. Une seule et même destination pour l'univers entier. Vous n'en êtes pas les maîtres seulement les esclaves. »_

Kali avait hurlé de rage et détruit un certain nombre d'arbres avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Deucalion se demandait si c'était pareil dans la meute Hale. Il se sentirait probablement mieux si eux aussi étaient tourmentés par ce foutu lys dont il avait l'odeur dans le nez à force.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jakson se demandait encore comme tout ça avait pu arriver. Trois jours plus tôt il était en échange scolaire avec son groupe d'amis londoniens à profiter de la plage et des nanas en bikinis et le voilà qui se retrouvait coincé dans une ancienne caserne de secours en mer avec deux Stilinski à regarder des films de noël tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Il grogna de désespoir attirant une infime partie de l'attention de ses deux voisins de canapé sur lui.

_ Quoi, demanda Stiles. Ça fait trois fois qu'on change de film parce que tu grognes Whittemore. Il faudrait te décider à en laisser finir un.

Jackson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa du plus mauvais regard qu'il pouvait lui donner avant qu'une fine main blanche lui donne une légère tape sur le bout du nez le faisant cligner des yeux de surprise et se retourner vers le corps relié à cette main à sa droite.

_ Soit un gentil loup Jaks ou je vais devoir te punir.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur humaine, grogna le blond s'attirant un regard amusé de la jeune femme roulée en boule contre lui.

_ Vraiment, interrogea cette dernière avec un sourire amusé qui le fit frissonner et abandonner.

_ Tu devrais pourtant elle est pire que Lydia tu sais. Tu as la chance d'être une bonne bouillotte. Nan aime les bonnes bouillottes.

Le loup regarda l'hyperactif partir dans un long comparatif sur les bouillottes encouragé par celle qu'il avait appris être la fille adoptive des Stilinskis. Il se demanderait toujours si ces gens n'étaient pas fou d'adopter une folle furieuse alors qu'ils avaient déjà un abruti hyperactif dans les pattes. Mais ça avait l'air de marcher. Bien qu'ayant grandit dans la même école que Stiles il n'avait jamais su que celui ci pouvait avoir une sœur. Et une sœur aussi déjantée et indiscrète que lui par dessus le marché. Mais il considérait que ce devait être une marque de fabrique familiale. Il devait y avoir quelque part sur leur maison un écriteau disant « Ici la famille Stilinski, si vous êtes sain de corps et d'esprit veuillez passer votre chemin. » De toute façon il aurait du le savoir rien qu'à la façon dont elle l'avait abordé dans un bar lors d'une après midi où il essayait vainement de comprendre un exercice de math nébuleux.

$$Petit FB$$

Jakson était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. L'échange c'était bien mais ils avaient des devoir à rendre et autant les autres se permettaient de les faire faire par des petits génies sur lesquels ils avaient la main mise, autant lui ne pouvait certainement pas se le permettre. Être un loup garou avait ses avantages et ses défauts. Et ses parents ne lui pardonneraient pas cet état à moins qu'il ne soit parfait dans tous les domaines. Mais ce truc là sous son nez se mélangeait au grès de ses prises de tête, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit ni ne senti arriver la jeune femme qui se pencha par dessus son épaule. Il sursauta quand il senti son crayon lui échapper des mains et s'apprêta à se défendre de son assaillant quand il gémit de douleur et se retrouva coincé sur sa chaise incapable de bouger.

_ Les nerfs du corps humain sont si bien placés tu ne trouves pas, demanda la folle furieuse qu'il reconnu comme étant la copine de Stilinski. Ton truc là c'est tellement faux que ça ferait pleurer une pierre. Avoue que t'as rien compris. Je pourrais t'aider. Mais j'ai une petite condition. Au fait c'est vrai que tu as été un lézard géant dans une autre vie ? C'était genre dragon de komodo c'est ça ? Je me suis un peu renseignée quand Stiles m'en a parlé je crois que c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus approchant.

_ Pourquoi tu crois que j'accepterai l'aide d'une nerd comme toi, demanda le loup en se rendant compte que si il était resté figé c'était plus par choc puisqu'elle semblait l'avoir libéré.

_ Hum je dirais par ce que sinon tu risques ta peau avec tes parents. Un ami m'a fait passer ton dossier scolaire c'est impressionnant. Et les parents disent toujours que Stiles et moi somme trop curieux. Je m'en serais voulue de les faire mentir. Je me suis donc légèrement penchée sur ton passé.

_ Tu es une chasseuse, affirma le jeune héritier prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

Mais un gloussement amusé lui répondit et se transforma vite en fou rire irrépressible. Elle se foutait de lui par dessus le marché. Vexé, il attendit qu'elle se calme en la fusillant du regard. Ce qu'elle fini par faire au bout de longues minutes à se tenir le ventre douloureusement.

_ Fyuuuu juste trop drôle, articula-t-elle avant de se pencher par dessus la table. Non je suis beaucoup mieux qu'une chasseuse. Et franchement je n'ai rien contre toutes les créatures qui ornent cette planète sauf les cons. C'est dangereux c'est petites bêtes là tant de stupidité dans un seul cerveau c'est juste effrayant. Es tu un con Jakson Whittemore ? Je crois que Stiles aurait émit l'hypothèse que oui mais il pense sincèrement et moi aussi que tu peux être tellement plus.

Jakson grogna, il n'était certainement pas un con et il égorgerai toute personne qui émettrait ceci.

_ Tellement sexy le grognement, ricana l'intruse. Alors je t'aide ou pas.

_ C'est quoi la condition ?

_ Oh rien de terrible je t'assure. Juste tu dois lâcher la bande d'abrutis qui t'entoure je suis certaine qu'ils aident à ta lobotomisation. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi si tu te soucies de diverses représailles. Tiens voilà mon adresse et puis si tes parents ont un soucis avec ça je pourrais certainement leur parler. J'ai des relations haut placées tu sais. Enfin bref si l'offre te tente ma porte te sera ouverte bonne journée Jakson Whittemore.

$$Fin petit FB$$

Cette furie l'avait embrassé et était partie en sautillant. Jakson avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Et après avoir considéré toutes ses options et ces trois foutus devoirs incompréhensibles qu'il avait gardé de côté, il avait craqué et s'était présenté à la porte de ce hangar avec toutes ses affaires et un air de grognon perpétuel plaqué sur le visage. Il avait juste été roulé dans la farine et quelqu'un avait prit sa vie en main sans lui demander son avis. Le plus étrange c'était que quand Stiles l'avait surpris à marmonner dans son coin, il avait été compatissant et lui avait gentiment tapé sur l'épaule en sortant une phrase sibylline dont le sens lui échappait complètement malgré le fait qu'il l'ai tourné dans tous les sens. « C'est la fatalité de la destinée ». Ces Stilinskis étaient juste bons pour Eichen House.

_ Jaks, le film est fini tu peux cesser de froncer les sourcils, le tira une voix de ses pensés.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant ? Je sais pas, répondit Ananké en poussant l'épaule du jeune homme de sa tête. Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose ?

_ On a qu'à aller voir l'aquarium tu avais dit qu'on irait, lança Stiles assis de l'autre côté du loup.

Ananké se laissa tomber sur les genoux du blond.

_ Cela te tenterai-t-il ?

Jakson se leva faisant tomber les deux l'un sur l'autre avec un sourire satisfait face à leurs protestations et leurs grognements.

_ Si ça permet d'éviter que vous me confondiez avec le dernier coussin à la mode c'est évident que ce sera mon premier choix.

Les nouveaux cris indignés qu'il obtint lui permirent des diriger vers la voiture le cœur plus léger et le rire au bord des lèvres. Pourvoir les faire tourner en bourrique était une petite vengeance par rapport aux casses pieds éternels qu'ils semblaient être. Jakson pensait établir une nouvelle règle « Si on ne peut pas se débarrasser des Stilinskis alors on peut au moins leur pourrir la vie avec joie ». Et puis il était obligé de les supporter il supposait qu'il avait été dans un sens intégré dans la meute soudée que formait cette famille.

_ Je conduis, dit-il en attrapant les clés de la voiture nouvellement refaite d'Ananké.

La jeune femme s'élança à sa poursuite en lui hurlant de ne pas poser ses grosses pattes velues sur sa voiture. Jakson supposait que vivre dans une meute devait ressembler à ça.

Deucalion se trouvait face à un nouveau dilemme, le livreur avait mené à lui les membres de la meute de Derek Hale. Et comme tout loup-démon dangereusement psychopathe qui se respectait, il aurait aimé être prévenu à l'avance de quand le corbeau au lys noir avait décidé de son exécution. Non vraiment il aurait fuit avant. Et ce foutu messager qui s'était perché dans un arbre à les regarder se taper dessus et il avait même entendu Kali fulminer sur le fait qu'il filmait en plus.

Deucalion poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit se figer tout le monde, même Kali qui avait profité de la cohue générale pour essayer d'égorger le foutu livreur qui ricanait derrière une barrière de sorbier. L'Alpha des Alphas se dirigea vers sa subalterne la dégagea de son chemin avant de lever son nez vers le foutu perché.

_ Bien quel est le message du jour ? Avant que je ne laisse Kali déraciner tous les arbres de cette forêt pour vous les envoyer dessus. Et c'est une femme particulièrement irascible.

L'homme ricana avant de leur envoyer deux enveloppes respectivement au nom de Derek et de Deucalion.

_ Il faudrait retourner l'univers avant que cette folle furieuse puisse m'égratigner avec une de ses petites griffes.

Il sauta au bas de son arbre et laissa tomber un lys noir sur les enveloppes avant de partir tranquillement laissant derrière lui un flash de lumière rouge et des loups rageurs bloqués dans un cercle d'arbres. Alors qu'une partie d'entre eux cherchait comment sortir de ce cercle, les deux Alphas se penchèrent pour récupérer leurs courriers.

Derek soupira de soulagement quand après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe il fit seulement face à un test adn et non à de nouvelles photos de Stiles en danger même si il aurait préféré savoir que l'humain était encore en vie. Il grogna quand Peter lui arracha le papier des mains et eu un sourire quand Deucalion lui mit une droite quand il lui fit la même chose.

_ De toute façon t'es aveugle tu ne peux pas lire, raisonna Peter en s'essuyant la lèvre fendue. Oh merde j'y crois pas.

_ Quoi, menacèrent les deux hommes.

Peter secoua le lys sous le nez de Derek lui faisant voir pour la première fois une petite étiquette attachée.

 _« Les secrets du passé mènent à la destruction du futur. Il est des liens qui peuvent changer une sombre destinée. »_

_ Et alors, demandèrent Derek et Deucalion une fois que Peter eut lu la phrase à voix haute.

_ Et alors ce que vous teniez quelques secondes plus tôt sont des tests adn, expliqua Peter avec un sourire psychopathe et une excitation peu commune avant de serrer la main d'un Deucalion circonspect. Félicitations cher ami c'est un garçon.

Et alors que les deux hommes choqués lisaient et faisaient relire les feuilles récupérées des mains de Peter sous les regards choqués des deux meutes, l'oncle déjanté songea qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avant l'arrivée de ce lys noir et qu'il avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Personne ne vit un adorable écureuil noir quitter les lieux en embarquant dans son sillage une petite caméra et un rubis gravé d'une rune les libérant du cercle les isolant dans la forêt.

À suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Pas d'avenir ni de repos pour les empêcheurs de tourner pas rond et pour ceux qui lui pourrissait la vie, c'était une des premières règles qu'Ananké avait jamais apprises. Et elle avait toujours eu un croc de libre pour Jackson Whittemore qui avait largement pourri la vie de son adorable et adoré petit frère. Mais à force de se concentrer sur son compte de se renseigner à droite à gauche, et bien que l'envie de lui taper dessus et de l'enquiquiner lui était restée, l'envie de le plonger plus bas que terre lui avait passé.

Elle en avait longuement parlé avec Stiles et tous deux en étaient venus à la conclusion que Jackson avait besoin d'une famille et d'un avenir et qu'ils seraient ceux qui le lui donnerait. Restait donc à menacer la vie des parents adoptifs qui à priori faisaient un très mauvais boulot dans le rôle de parents aimants qui soutiennent leur précieux enfant. ils étaient plutôt rangés dans la catégorie créature de torture à ne pas fréquenter. C'était pourquoi, alors qu'elle suivait les garçons vers l'aquarium, Ananké ne s'était pas dérangée pour s'éloigner quelques instants pour poster une petite lettre explosive en soupirant de désespoir de ne pas être une sorcière à la Harry Potter pour pouvoir envoyer des beuglantes bien rouges et antipathiques. Mais tous les rêves n'étaient malheureusement pas fait pour être réalisés.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Jackson sans broncher alors qu'elle lui sautait sur le dos et s'accrochait à son cou. Et ne me réponds pas rien je crois que n'importe qui t'aurait entendu soupirer de désespoir jusqu'au canada.

_ Oh c'est méchant ça, répondit-elle en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur sa monture. J'ai bien le droit de soupirer non? J'envoyais une lettre j'avais besoin de renseignements.

_ Et une lettre te fait soupirer comme si c'était la fin du monde?

_ Laisse tomber Jak-Jak si elle soupire c'est qu'elle travaille pour la paix dans le monde, les interrompit Stiles en leur tendant leurs entrées. Allez, les poissons et autres mammifères ne vont pas nous attendre.

Jackson soupira lourdement et se dirigea à la suite de l'hyperactif.

_ Tu vois tu soupire aussi, fit remarquer le poids mort qu'il traînait sur son dos.

_ Tu ne veux pas descendre et utiliser tes propres pieds pour marcher?

_ Nope tu es confortable. Je suis heureuse sur toi et en plus je verrais mieux paske je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis quand même bien plus petite que vous.

_ Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit le blond toujours suivant Stiles qui louvoyait entre les nombreuses personnes qui s'égayaient près des aquariums.

_ Évidemment tu es celui qui est grand. OOOhhhhh regarde il est trop mignon! Stiles regarde le bébé phoque!

Jackson grimaça alors que sa fine ouie de loup garou venait de se faire assommer à grands coups de décibels. Stiles lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant avant de s'extasier avec sa sœur sur l'adorable petite créature tout en lui expliquant que non il n'était pas possible d'en adopter comme phoque de garde pour l'appartement. Si Jackson s'était jamais demandé comment aurait été une enfance heureuse, cette journée en avait été un aperçu assez étrange. Le trio s'était tellement gavé de sucre que même lui, en tant que loup garou, se trouvait au bord de la nausée. Ils avaient tellement vogué parmi les divers aquariums et les représentations d'animaux marins qu'il en avait mal aux jambes. Et son plus grand rêve était bien évidement une brosse à dent. Il avait été obligé d'embrasser un dauphin et il allait sans dire que ces bestioles ne devaient pas connaître cet ustensile indispensable qu'est une bonne brosse à dents et qu'on ne pouvait certainement pas se tromper sur leur régime alimentaire, poissons ou poissons. Stiles et Ananké avaient tellement rit qu'ils s'étaient écroulés par terre se roulant dans les flaques d'eau, lui mettant une honte monumentale.

Il y avait aussi eu des moment d'émotions intenses quand Ananké s'était retrouvée seul à faire la queue pour acheter de quoi manger le midi. Le loup garou et l'hyperactif avaient retrouvé la jeune femme à deux doigts de castrer un homme qui avait mit une main aux fesses de sa voisine de file qui n'avait que douze ans. La sécurité avait sauvé de peu l'intégrité du prétentieux pervers traumatisé de la menace d'une vulgaire petite cuillère en plastique. Il avait ensuite fallu de longues minutes du babillage de Stiles et de la poigne ferme de Jackson pour maintenir la furie en place et la calmer. Le pervers avait fort heureusement été bannis de l'Aquarium et emporté par la police. Le fait qu'il ai hurlé porter plainte pour agression sur sa personne sembla passer inaperçu dans les cris de la foule outragée par son comportement.

L'incident fut rapidement oublié jusqu'au soir où alors que Jackson s'était précipité sur sa brosse à dent, Ananké s'était, elle, précipitée dans son repère pour hurler des menaces de morts et passer le reste de colère qui couvait dangereusement. Le loup finit par rejoindre Stiles qui cuisinait tranquillement le repas du soir.

_ Cela la prends souvent ce genre de pétage de plombs? Non parce que je la savais pas commode la furie mais là c'est carrément folle furieuse.

_ Pas vraiment maintenant mais quand elle était petite oui c'est une des conséquences de sa naissance, répondit Stiles en lui lançant des tomates à couper.

_ Ah parce que le côté Berserker enragé, c'est génétique, s'inquiéta le blond. Non parce que je préférerai être au courant avant de me faire tuer.

_ Mais non loup stupide, ricana le cuisinier. Ses parents étaient des drogués sa mère prenait des drogues dures quand elle était enceinte. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle a des fois des pétages de plombs assez étranges pour des choses qui sont plus ou moins graves. Cela dépends de son niveau de fatigue. Et comme elle dort très peu. Tu connais les Berserkers toi ?

_ Ha ha très drôle. Donc, en fait c'est une bombe à retardement, conclu le jeune homme. Un peu comme toi.

_ Hey, s'exclama l'hyperactif en lui lançant une nouvelle tomate à la tête qu'il évita avec facilité et un rire amusé. Fait gaffe à ta nourriture lou-loup je pourrai bien glisser quelques brins d'aconit dedans.

_ Je te manquerai Stilinsky, s'esclaffa le loup en gardant une oreille sur ce qui se passait à l'étage où son amie semblait avoir trouvé de quoi faire exploser quelques trucs

C'était une Ananké échevelée mais calmée qui les rejoignit pour le repas du soir. Et pour une fois elle était tellement fatiguée par sa crise qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras d'un Jackson grognon sous les moqueries d'un Stiles particulièrement en forme de son côté. Mais aucun des deux ne la réveilla ni ne la déplaça.

Du côté de Beacon Hills, le lendemain, l'ambiance était tout autre même si aussi explosive. La famille Whittemore était en pleine crise et se disputaient dans le bureau du shérif qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait mêlé à ce qui semblait être une affaire de famille. Les parents Whittemore n'étaient pas des parents exemplaires il en était conscient mais venir se disputer pour cela dans son bureau... Il se demandait même si il ne devrait pas les mettre en cellule pour quelques heures. Mais c'était sans compter sur une bande de motards et une autre de voyageurs excentriques qui avaient remplis les dites cellules.

Les uns et les autres étaient en train de se pourchasser en plein centre ville. Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond à Beacon Hills. Et le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait le soir, c'était pour trouver sur son perron un membre angoissé de la petite équipe de ce délinquant de Derek Hale qui venait voir si Stiles était rentré. Et à chaque fois, sa chère et tendre Claudia. Cette femme si douce et excentrique et cachottière, invitait le dit membre à dîner et passait la soirée à faire des commentaires étranges sur l'état et les vacances de leurs fils. Généralement le jeune en ressortait traumatisé et, une fois la porte refermée depuis quelques longues minutes sur la personne traumatisée, blême, tremblante, aux bords des larmes (rayez la mention superflue), Claudia s'écroulait invariablement de rires sur la porte ou dans les bras de son mari à qui elle refusait d'expliquer la situation. Mais étant le Shérif, John ne désespérait pas d'avoir assez tôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il décida de retourner en patrouille après avoir menacé de mettre les Whittemores en cellules. Peut être pouvait on apparenter cela à de l'abus de pouvoir mais si ça lui permettait de sauver ses pauvres tympans torturés, il doutait de pouvoir hésiter longtemps. Et puis peut être pourrait il profiter de cette patrouille pour passer par chez lui pour parler avec sa tendre femme qui, ses victimes au loin, accepterait peut être de lui expliquer la situation. Il était d'ailleurs toujours persuadé que son adorable et traumatisante progéniture était pour quelque chose dans tous ces agissements étranges. Il n'y avait après tout rien de plus fatal pour l'humanité que la vision décalée de la vie de ses enfants.

 _Pour une fois que je ne torture pas Deucalion^^ à bientôt j'espère. ND_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Deucalion se réveilla difficilement il se sentait courbatu et en proie à une bonne migraine qui n'aurait jamais du exister du fait de sa condition. Il voulu se prendre la tête dans un fol espoir d'apaiser ce tambour infernal qui résonnait dans son crâne mais comble de malchance il était attaché, et vraiment bien en plus, par un truc résistant aux loups garous à la force démoniaque. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter toutes les galères dans lesquelles il se retrouvait embarqué depuis quelques temps. Un ricanement attira son attention, il reconnaissait cette voix.

Tout lui revient d'un coup, il était sorti de chez Deaton à la recherche de renseignements pour sauver sa famille du coma général qui les avait pris et de renseignements pour débloquer sa mémoire quand il avait senti la présence du messager du lys noir. Ce dernier l'avait approché avec sa nonchalance habituelle et lui avait serré la main il avait senti quelque chose lui grimper dessus puis le trou noir.

_ Vous m'avez kidnappé, constata t-il en sentant le loup et le démon en lui se rebeller face à cette impuissance.

_ M'auriez vous suivit si je vous avait invité, répondit son opposant amusé. Hum et inutile d'essayer de vous enfuir le démon et vous êtes bloqués. Il était inutile de prendre des risques supplémentaires, vous vous seriez blessé et nous ne voulons pas ça.

_ Et qu'est ce que vous allez me faire, demanda Deucalion pour gagner du temps afin de rassembler sa force en essayant de repérer l'extérieur. Me torturer ? Venger votre famille, meute ou autre qui serait passé entre mes mains ?

_ Nettoyage à sec, répondit la voix retenant un rire profond.

_ Je vous demande pardon, s'étonna le loup garou.

_ Inutile, vous ne m'avez rien fait, reprit l'homme en laissant échapper un ricanement. Silver on y va j'ai faim et ça va être l'heure du repas.

Deucalion sentit des petites pattes parcourir son corps avant de s'élancer dans le vide puis son kidnappeur se déplaça et quitta la pièce l'enfermant à double tour. Le loup tira un peu plus fort sur les liens qui le retenaient mais c'était comme si ces derniers se resserraient à chaque fois en réponse. Il en eu d'ailleurs la confirmation quand il entendit un de ses poignets se briser. De plus ces liens semblaient pomper littéralement l'énergie démoniaque qui coulait en lui, le démon-loup en conclu que finalement peut être bien que ce foutu Lys noir voulait leur mort à tous. Il était juste sadique au point d'essayer de leur rendre une vie avant de les détruire. Il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé faire partie de cette meute que son fils s'était construit. Et il se plongea longuement dans ses pensées et ses regrets, analysant chacun d'entre eux tout en songeant que si c'était à refaire il aurait quand même essayé de monter cette meute d'Alpha rien que pour exterminer tous les chasseurs de cette foutu planète.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand un boucan monstre le tira de sa torpeur, quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de s'effondrer violemment contre la porte de son cachot. Il se dit que peut être que les renforts arrivaient et qu'il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée quand deux rires graves atteignirent ses oreilles suivis par deux exclamations indignées. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'odeur de l'homme de main, suivie par celle d'un loup-garou puis une odeur de Lys noir, de médicaments et de nature. Le grand manitou était donc arrivé, il aurait aujourd'hui, à défaut de la vie sauve le nom de cette personne dont la grande passion était le destin.

_ Je vais avoir un bleu géant, gémit une voix qu'il reconnu sans hésiter comme celle de cet humain qui traînait avec la meute Hale et qu'ils avaient songé à kidnapper avant qu'il ne disparaisse des écrans radars.

_ Stilinsky ? Un humain ? Un humain est le Lys noir, s'exclama-t-il de stupéfaction coupant les rires et les plaintes.

_ Le Lys noir, demanda Stiles confus. C'est quoi ça ?

_ Hum des hallucinations, répondit une vois indéniablement féminine. Le pauvre louloup n'a pas mangé depuis... au moins dix heures et la faim peut faire halluciner les gens.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, grogna l'hyperactif en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui lui rendit un sourire innocent déclenchant toute une série de cris des deux partis.

Ce qui du point de vue des deux autres voyants de la scène paraissait très amusant. Voir même distrayant au point de prendre des paris sur qui gagnerait cette joute. La dispute dura une bonne heure avant que les deux combattants ne se retrouvent à échanger sur des recettes de cuisine. Sans savoir eux même comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Le loup-garou prit alors la parole et leur rappela la présence de leur prisonnier, cobaye, patient au choix.

_ C'est vrai, le nettoyage à sec, s'exclama la jeune femme dont Deucalion avait finalement compris qu'elle devait être le Lys noir.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à retirer de l'impressionnant débit des deux moulins à paroles. Ça et que sa migraine était définitivement installée rendant son loup complètement fou. Il reprit attention à son entourage quand il senti les deux nuisances sonores lui tourner autour avec de la craie, des bougies et d'autres choses dont l'odeur avait été rapidement masquées par celle du poivre qu'ils venaient de mettre à brûler. Il ne savait pas à quoi correspondait tous ses préparatifs mais il ne le sentait pas bien pour son avenir et il songea avoir eu raison quand les deux lui ouvrirent les veines aux poignets. Avant de commencer à psalmodier en se renvoyant la balle.

_ Je suis maudit, marmonna t-il attirant un nouveau ricanement de l'homme de main et du loup-garou.

_ Cela ne saurait durer, entendit-il le loup marmonner avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur.

Deucalion sentait la partie du contrat qu'il avait signé avec le démon se briser fibre par fibre torturant son être tout entier, la plus forte partie de la douleur se concentrant au niveau de ses yeux. Il hurla pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures entières avant que ses cordes vocales ne l'abandonnent. Puis cela prit encore un très long moment avant que la douleur ne commence à refluer doucement et qu'il puisse faire enfin attention à son entourage. Son ouie captais les deux voix qui continuaient à psalmodier à ses côtés, puis les respirations des deux autres qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes et enfin un silence tendu.

Un bandeau lui fut attaché sur les yeux et ses bras et ses jambes furent libérées deux paires de bras le remirent sur pieds puis il fut guidé un peu brusquement vers une autre pièce avant d'être lâché sur un lit.

_ Dormez, on vous apportera à manger.

_ Oh on nourrit les prisonniers chez vous ? C'est pour les empoisonner après la torture ?

Des ricanements lui répondirent alors que la porte se refermait et se verrouillait.

Derek était presque inquiet Deucalion avait disparu à son tour. A priori ce n'était pas pour traumatiser le monde vu que ce qu'il restait de sa meute était toujours présent et il devait les gérer à sa place. Son seul indice était un lys noir qui avait été déposé à l'accueil du cabinet vétérinaire. Sa propre meute avait disparu à la vue de cette petite fleur et de la carte qui l'accompagnait et qui chantait en boucle la chanson Fatalité. A l'exception bien évidement de Peter qui couinait de rire à ses côtés.

 _« Pour un renouveau il faut fatalement éradiquer le mal. Un grand nettoyage de printemps s'impose donc. »_

_ Mais pourquoi c'est pas toi qui a été embarqué, grogna Derek envers son oncle qui se roulait de rire au sol.

* * *

 _Ouais un petit chapitre ! C'est pas évident en ce moment.. mais ça fait plaisir de pouvoir le poster j'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi. Tchu._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bien le bonjour._

 _Cela fait si longtemps l'inspiration vient dans des moments tellement étranges... Je sais que je mets du temps mais promis je finirais toutes mes fics. en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. bisous et bonne lecture. ND  
_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Deucalion se fit réveiller par une violente odeur de solvants. L'odeur était si forte et tenace qu'elle lui fila un mal de crâne retentissant soutenu par son loup qui hurlait de désespoir face à ses sens agressés. Il porta ses mains à son visage dans un vain espoir de soulager la douleur en poussant un gémissement malheureux.

_ Oh, vous êtes réveillé, constata une voix neutre qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du Lys Noir. Vous avez dormi pendant trois jours une vrai chochotte. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'en suis réduite à me faire les ongles. Par vôtre faute. Alors j'ai aussi fait les vôtres dans la foulée. Un très joli rose à paillettes. Vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avoir la même couleur que moi.

Deucalion s'étouffa et se redressa sur le lit toutes griffes dehors en direction de la voix.

_ Vous avez quoi !

Un soupir lassé se fit entendre, puis le bruit d'un flacon qui se ferme et des mains qui s'agitent.

_ J'ai peint vos jolies petites grigriffes avec l'un des seuls vernis que j'avais sous la main. Vous êtes bouché ou c'est vôtre cerveau qui n'est pas très performant au réveil. Gaffe à l'Alzheimer, le trou noir vous guette. Enfin heureusement pour vous vous êtes encore à une période de votre vie où ça peut se travailler. Vous savez que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux au lieu d'essayer de renifler les lieux comme le clébard que vous êtes ?

Le loup intérieur de Deucalion hurla de rage tandis que l'humain en lui tentait de rationaliser, après tout il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les trois compagnons du Lys Noir. Son esprit fit un arrêt sur image et un retour en arrière, elle avait bien dit ouvrir les yeux ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis aveugle, informa Deucalion dans une affirmation douteuse.

Un bip aigu lui blessa les tympans lui faisait maudire à nouveau la jeune femme.

_ Faux. Vous étiez aveugle à cause de la puissance démoniaque générée par le démon loup qui vous habitait le trop plein d'énergie faisait saturer votre corps qui pour vous éviter de mourir – comme le ferait tout corps normalement constitué – a préféré vous retirer un de vos cinq sens. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas aveugle quand vous faisiez appel aux pouvoirs du démon ? C'est stupide. Mais je suppose que la soif de pouvoir fait ce genre de choses. Bon alors vous vous décidez ? On va pas vous attendre toute la journée. Et puis je crois que le repas va être servit.

L'alpha ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussi tôt aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même avec un couinement de bête blessée en songeant que maintenant il était définitivement aveugle et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter.

Ananké regarda l'homme a terre un moment avant de comprendre et de lui tapoter le dos en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

_ Ah j'avais oublié la difficulté de revenir à la lumière pour les gens qui ont passé un long moment dans le noir. Tachez de regarder vers la porte au prochain essai. Et ne traînez pas trop Jak est grognon quand il doit attendre le repas et comme la règle stipule que tous les présents doivent être autour de la table pour manger et gna gna gna et gna gna gna.

Deucalion écouta surpris la voix et les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Au moins une chose était confirmée le Lys noir était complètement inconscient ou alors juste très sadique. Ou peut être un peu des deux. Il lui fallu un moment pour se réhabituer à la lumière, un autre pour se diriger dans l'établissement et rejoindre la cuisine où il était attendu. Enfin il lui fallu deux jours pour être ramené chez lui par le messager et son écureuil avec la promesse que tous ses poils de loup lui seraient arrachés à la pince à épiler chauffée à blanc si jamais il venait à dire un seul mot sur ce qu'il avait vu et entendu pendant sa remise à niveau.

D'ailleurs il ne risquait pas de retrouver le chemin, il s'était vu abrutir par une poudre bleue que le jeune Stilinski lui avait soufflé au nez avec un ricanement étrange. Le vernis quand à lui était toujours là, impossible à enlever. Et après avoir bien regardé sur chacun des ongles il avait distingué que la forme singulière en relief était un petit lys noir enfin rose pour le cas. La manière forte n'ayant pas fonctionné, il aurait bien supplié pour avoir la recette pour enlever cela. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, il était un alpha et un homme viril et il refusait de s'asseoir sur sa fierté pour faire plaisir à une mini adolescente au caractère incendiaire. Pas comme ce loup blond qui lui servait de perchoir cinquante pour cent du temps. Et qui se faisait manipuler les quarante huit pour cents restants.

Chez les Stillinskis adultes la situation était aussi tendue par quelques incompréhensions mais aussi beaucoup de fatigue. Le Shérif rentrait enfin chez lui, après avoir craqué et mis en cellule les Whittemore pour la nuit. En effet ceux-ci ne cessaient de venir le harceler, en criant à l'injustice et à la prise de pouvoir, suite à une décision pour le moins étrange et radicale d'un juge de tutelle. Ce dernier avait mit le Shérif de Beacon Hills comme tuteur décisionnaire sur tout ce qui concernait le fils Whittemore. Bien que l'enfant restait toujours à la charge de ses parents, John avait à présent pour devoir de s'assurer que l'enfant était traité correctement ainsi que de vérifier et contre signer toutes les décisions prise par les deux parents élitistes envers leur fils.

_ Mais pourquoi moi, soupira John à l'intention de sa femme qui s'essayait avec brio à l'art délicat du massage sur ses épaules endolories.

_ Et bien, répondit la tendre épouse avec un brin de malice qui laissait présager le pire dans sa voix. Je crois que notre fille cherche à se faire une place dans le coin, peut être veut elle se faire des amis. Ou bien elle règle ses comptes avec tous ceux qui ont un jour ennuyé son frère. L'autre jour j'ai reçu un bouquet de Lys absolument magnifique qui a traumatisé les deux splendides spécimens de mâles Hales qui traînent comme des âmes en peine dans le bois. Ils semblent persuadés que Genim a été enlevé et torturé à des fins sombres et démoniaques.

L'homme gémit de plaisir alors qu'un des nœuds dans sa nuque disparaissait sous les doigts agiles de sa merveilleuse femme.

_ Je lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne rien faire impliquant son frère. Je vais la priver d'ordinateur pour au moins un mois. Et de glaces aussi. Et de chocolat. Ça te fait rire ?

_ Oh John, s'attendrit Claudia en l'embrassant. Stiles a été si malheureux et si maltraité par tous ces gens et nous l'avons tous les deux vu alors que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Pourquoi punir notre petite Ananké qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour qu'il ait la vie et tout le bonheur que nous souhaitons qu'il ait.

_ Pour m'avoir désobéit, répondit John avec aplomb refusant de se faire avoir par tant de douceur et de bon sens. Pour avoir certainement fait ça dans l'illégalité. Je devrais certainement l'envoyer en camp militaire un petit mois. Juste pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et puis Stiles avec pour lui apprendre à ne pas mettre son nez là où il ne faut pas.

_ Mais John, ne serait ce pas fantastique d'avoir enfin nos deux enfants près de nous ? Alors que nous nous sommes battus pendant des années afin qu'Ananké puisse sortir de cette prison qu'était le centre ?

Le shérif soupira et s'avoua presque vaincu car c'était vrai qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps d'avoir toute sa petite famille à la maison rêve qui avait bien failli ne jamais se réaliser.

_ Très bien mais les deux me serviront de stagiaires tous les soirs après les cours pendant un trimestre.

Pendant que les Stillinskis organisaient leur avenir, Derek venait de retrouver Deucalion largué devant la clinique. Après un moment d'hésitation, Peter poussa d'une bourrade son neveu dans les bras de son père et fidèle à lui même gloussa quand il aperçu les nouveaux atours du loup. Il fit le tour du duo pour rejoindre les corps inactifs du reste de sa famille quand il vit du coin de l'oeil un origami de lys attaché dans le dos de son beau frère. La fleur dépliée délivrait le message coutumier que Peter attendait avec impatience pour égayer ses mornes journées, semaines.(barrer la mention inutile).

 _« Les ténèbres ont embrassé leur nouvelle destinée, l'enfant disparu est aujourd'hui maître des ombres, son sang l'y a prédestiné. À vous d'accepter la fatalité de ramper pour être désignés dignes de rester. »_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, je sais c'est long mais je n'ai toujours pas abandonné. La preuve enfin un nouveau chapitre. oui! j'espère mettre moins de temps pour le prochain. en attendant j'espère que vous aimerez celui là. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison._

 _Bisous et bonne année à tout le monde._

 _ND_

* * *

Chapitre 12

John savait bien que cela finirait par arriver. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses soirées en amoureux avec sa tendre épouse façon jeunes mariés. Il pouvait oublier le calme relatif de sa douce maison. Le retour des parents dépassés de deux ados en conflits avec la vie et probablement la moitié de la planète.

Ah non trois il était aussi responsable du jeune Whittemore qui tournait autour de sa fille de ce qu'il avait compris de Stiles. Et il allait loger sous son toit de mieux en mieux. Et puis pour compléter le lot des hyperactifs il avait sa femme à gérer aussi. Qui d'ailleurs devait suivre le fil de ses pensées puisqu'elle lui lançait son plus beau regard suspicieux. Celui qui menai le plus fou des hommes à se méfier et à se tenir à l'abri.

_ Un soucis mon amour, demanda Claudia avec ce ton qui prévoyait les pires ennuis de l'univers.

_ Aucun ma douce aucun. Est ce que tu sais à quelle heure arrivent les enfants ? Et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que le fils Whittemore se trouve avec eux ? Je le croyais en Angleterre. Stiles t'as dit quand il comptait reprendre les cours ? Où est ce qu'on va installer le gamin d'ailleurs je croyais que lui et notre fils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Ah et tu sais si Ananké compte se rendre au lycée où si elle préfère continuer à étudier à la maison ? Et... Mais bon dieu. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es en train de préparer des cartes de condoléances ? Tu comptes m'enterrer bientôt ?

Claudia laissa échapper un ricanement amusé et embrassa doucement son mari.

_ Allons John chéri, pense un peu à ta santé et cesse donc de stresser autant. Notre fille a déjà prit ses dispositions pour ses cours et comptais assister à ceux de son frère au lycée pour faire connaissance avec des jeunes de son âge. Et il nous reste une chambre d'ami pour loger Jackson. Et si tu es vraiment inquiet à ce point il pourra toujours loger chez lui tu sais dans la maison de ses parents ils sont toujours responsables de lui même si tu es celui qui aura le dernier mot sur tout et que ça les fait hurler au meurtre.

_ Si jamais il pose une de ses mains sur ma fille il fera connaissance avec Bertille. Et les cartes de condoléances ?

_ Oh ? Ça ? Je me suis dit que ça serait bien Ananké a l'air passionnée par le ménage en ce moment.

_ Que, commença John abasourdit avant de laisser tomber d'un air las.

Le shérif se leva et attrapa une bière dans le frigo, il avait au moins besoin de ça pour s'accrocher à ce qui allait suivre. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait... ses enfants n'avaient ils pas dit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle à leur annoncer ? L'homme de loi se leva brusquement et se précipita sur le tiroir où il planquait son arme de service.

_ Ce petit connard a touché à ma fille ! Je vais le castrer !

Claudia le regarda se précipiter dehors alors que la voiture d'Ananké s'annonçait dans une symphonie musicale. Elle cligna des yeux et se précipita à la suite de son mari pour le voir extirper le blond de la voiture en lui pointant son arme sur la tempe. Il le tirait vers sa voiture de fonction tout en lui ventant les mérites de ses cellules au poste.

Stiles vient serrer sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrasser tout en profitant du spectacle.

_ Ben qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à papa ? Je pensais qu'il attendrait que Jackson veuille lui demander de sortir avec nan pour le menacer.

_ Oh il ne sont pas encore ensemble ? Je croyais que tu y aurais remédié.

_ Il a trop peur de la menace Shérif pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Il la traite comme une petite chose fragile et lui passe tous ses caprices. Une véritable princesse de conte de fée avec son prince charmant en armure étincelante.

_ Je croyais qu'en bon frère tu avais accepté d'établir que Jack était la princesse coincée dans sa tour.

_ Nope tu avais établi et tu as essayé de m'embrouiller pour que je sois d'accord avec toi. Bien que je sois encore partagé avec ce problème de poil. Un chevalier poilu ça fait pas un peu trop ?

Claudia rit et tire Ananké avec eux pour les serrer tous les deux contre elle et les faire rentrer alors que la voiture du shérif quittait l'allée.

_ Allons y. Si nous attendons votre père et votre ami on en aura probablement pour la nuit. Et puis vous devez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai les Hales qui rodent autour de ma maison avec des airs angoissés.

L'adolescente se redressa du coffre de la voiture avec un regard intéressé.

_ Vraiment ? Ils traînent dans le coin ? Est ce qu'ils ont l'air vraiment vraiment désespérés ?

_ Naan, grogna Stiles. On en a parlé.

_ Quoi. Justement on en a parlé. Je les aide à devenir fréquentables et à ne plus mépriser les gens qui sont différents d'eux. C'est juste de la bonté de ma part. Surtout si ils veulent continuer à te fréquenter. Déjà que je soupçonne ce type de te prendre pour acquis. Je vais te me les raisonner moi ces loupiots ils vont voir ce que c'est que de s'acharner sur quelqu'un. Ils vont voir qui est à disposition de qui.

_ Ses colères ne se sont pas améliorées, murmure Claudia en se penchant sur Stiles alors que sa fille explose de rage et shoote dans un pneu avant de couiner de douleur et d'incendier le véhicule.

_ Nope. Bien que c'est moins en moins des colères sans fondement liées directement sur une cause à effet de destruction intempestive de toute chose présente dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres. Jackson aide beaucoup pour ça je pense que nan est sa compagne. Ou alors il est simplement masochiste. Et comme Lydia est son ex j'hésite encore tu vois. Peut être les deux remarque même si est ce qu'un loup garou peut être dominé réellement ? Il faut que j'étudie la question sérieusement.

Alors que l'hyperactif déballait ses affaires dans la cuisine pour mettre la main sur son ordinateur portable et se lancer dans de productives recherches sur les mœurs sexuelles des loups garous, Claudia reprit avec un sourire joyeux la préparation de ses cartes de vœux en demandant des nouvelles de leurs vacances.

Ananké quitta la cuisine avec un sac bleu alors que son frère, tout en étudiant son brulant sujet, détaillait par le menu leurs vacances puis toutes les actions qu'elle avait réalisé dans leur dos, et enfin celles qu'il avait entreprit de faire avec elle puisque il ne fallait pas se leurrer ces loups avaient tout de même été trop loin. Il en profita par ailleurs pour lui parler des loups garous et de tout ce que cela impliquait avec les Hales et Jackson. Ainsi que les action de Scott et de la meute. Tour à tour, Claudia s'émerveilla, s'indigna, s'extasia et s'énerva. Elle fini même par proposer son aide à ses enfants pour apprendre des leçons de respect à ces loups stupide. Et si Jackson se contenta de se planquer en soupirant de désespoir à son retour, le shérif, lui, exigea explications et preuves avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir un long moment.

_ Je crains que votre père ne ressorte tous ses dossiers non résolus, se désola la mère de famille.

_ Pas grave, répondirent ses enfants. On pourra l'aider. Ça nous fera quelque chose à faire pendant qu'on sera punis le soir au bureau. On est punis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

Claudia rit alors qu'elle mettait Jackson à contribution pour mettre la table.

_ Je pense un bon moment il avait prévu quelques semaines mais cette histoire de loups garous ajoutée devrait au moins doubler la peine. D'ailleurs Jackson je crains que la punition te concerne aussi.

_ De quoi, s'indigna le blond. Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je me contente d'obéir à ces deux .. euh vos enfants depuis le début.

_ Au fait ça fait quoi d'être un loup garou est ce que les sons tels que les crissements de tableaux noirs vous ennuient ? Raconte moi tout.

Jackson, inquiet, déglutit doucement à l'air fou et passionné de la mère de famille en reconnaissant là l'air de Stiles quand il s'embarque dans un de ses grands moments. A priori c'était héréditaire. Entre ça et le shérif qui n'avait aucune inquiétude à menacer la vie de n'importe qui, hérédité qu'il avait d'ailleurs laissé à Ananké. Il était certain que la meute Hale retourneraient dans leurs pénates aussi vite que possible. Voir même que plus rien ne débarquerait à Beacon Hills ou alors juste des suicidaires. Il souhaita vivement qu'ils cessent de traumatiser rapidement la meute pour qu'il ne soit plus le seul à les subir.

Personne ne dira que c'était par dépit mais les loups garous et les chasseurs avaient passé un accord d'entraide. Personne ne retiendra les ricanements intempestifs de Peter, les gémissements plaintifs de Deucalion et les grognements peu convaincus et désespérés de Derek. Personne ne se souviendra de l'air stressé de Chris Argent et de sa fille ainsi que de quelques uns de leurs collègues. Le traité fut signé car la menace était commune. La menace était puissante et bien renseignée. Ce n'était pas comme si, et ça tout le monde le retiendra (Erica et Peter avec plaisir d'ailleurs) , ils s'étaient tous réveillés en sous vêtements dans un entrepôt désaffecté avec aucune option de sortie entre les lasers et l'électricité parcourant les lieux. Quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs été assez sympathique pour faire couler un fond d'eau sur le sol avant de laisser traîner les fils électriques dedans. Bref un charmant message laissé à leur attention leur avait permit de comprendre que oui ils devaient s'allier face à l'ennemi et que si c'était du durable c'était mieux. Après tout la deuxième chose qui avait été retenue et qui ne serait certainement pas oubliée c'était les lys noirs accompagnant le contrat à signer qui avait volé jusqu'à eux grâce à un drone probablement saoul. C'était ça ou Peter n'était probablement pas le seul à se bidonner comme une baleine.

Comme le disait le post it renard glissé entre deux pages du contrat _"Acceptez votre destin sans quoi votre sang et vos larmes couleront fatalement sur la tombe de votre avenir"._


End file.
